


Bacchanalian Rites

by AssistedRealityInterface



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Too Many Kinks to List, Trans Male Character, this is literally just 16k of filth about the whole team having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssistedRealityInterface/pseuds/AssistedRealityInterface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very fancy title that is for a story about seven other members of the Legends team absolutely destroying Ray Palmer sexually, and the eighth, who is very tired and would like all his awful children to put a third condom on. As long as Ray’s happy, they’re happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacchanalian Rites

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like three months because you don't just sit down and write a novella's worth of hardcore fucking in one sitting, because that's more exhausting than having actual sex. The point is, it got written, and I am...proud? Sure. I'm proud I finished it, at least! That's all that matters. This fandom could use more OT9 anyway, even if it's just in filth and sin format.

Taking Ray Palmer down was an art. An incredibly simple art, like fingerpainting or postmodern filmmaking.

Starting the job was easy; just a matter of finding him on the Waverider. Conveniently, this morning, he was still curled up on his bed reading. Len pushed the door open and Ray lifted his head, smiling.

“Hi,” he said. “Just wake up?”

Len nodded, crossing the room and sitting on the bed. Ray made a soft little surprised noise and Len reached up, hushing him and threading his fingers through his hair.

“Ssh,” Len soothed him, one hand going to his stomach, rubbing the soft skin just beneath his belly, “ssh, ssh. You okay?”

Ray opened his mouth, tilting his head back. His neck was exposed, pink and wet, already marked. Len snorted. “Jesus. It’s ten in the morning. Who’s already sat on your dick?”

“Sara and Kendra,” Ray said, his face flushing. Len grinned, reaching down to press his lips against Ray’s neck, biting atop the marks on his skin and sucking them, making sure they’d go from a cute pink print to a mottled bruise.

“That so, baby girl? Tell me about it,” Len said, unbuttoning his pants. Ray squirmed, looking away. Len made a quiet hushing noise, inching his pants down. “It’s okay, it’s okay. You know you’re not in trouble, right?”

Ray paused, blinked, nodded. Len put his hand on Ray’s briefs and squeezed. Still damp. “You know I want to hear all about it, right? I want you to tell me how good you were. You were so, so good for your girls, weren’t you?”

Ray panted, nodded, inching back on the bed so he could sit up, letting Len sit comfortably on his thighs, his hand pulling Ray’s briefs down and lifting up his cock. Len whistled. “Beautiful. Fucking beautiful, look at it. You’re still wet from them, baby girl.”

Ray shook his head. Len took his free hand and grabbed Ray’s chin, tilting it up. “Hey. I meant it. Look at it, princess. Tell me what you see.”

Ray broke Len’s grip and looked down, his eyes watering and his face pink, his shoulders shaking. “Um. That—that’s me.”

“Yeah, that’s you, beautiful,” Len said, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Still wet from getting fucked.”

His fingers moved down, brushing the soft strip of skin just under his balls. “You wet back here, baby girl? Did Kendra put it in you? She likes to plug you first, right? So fucking selfless, prepping you for everybody else.”

Ray opened his mouth with a shudder, and unable to speak, nodded. Len reached further down, grabbed the plug pressed against Ray’s hole, and twisted, hard. He yelped, covering his mouth before Len batted his hand away.

“You were so good for her, weren’t you? We both know you were. Such a good, sweet boy. You’re so _accommodating,_ princess.” Len made a little amused noise in the back of his throat. “You’d have to be with so many people shoving things in your ass.”

Ray swallowed. “I—I, I slept in bed with her last night.”

“You did? Good girl,” Len soothed him, pulling and twisting on the plug. “You kept her warm, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Ray agreed, his jaw relaxing as he leaned back. “And when I woke up, she—she—“

“Ssh, ssh, don’t get shy,” Len said. “Door’s open, princess. Now’s not the time to be modest.”

Ray glanced over at the open door, his face bright pink. Len snorted. “Baby girl, we’re not doing anything in here anyone else on this ship hasn’t seen before. Tell me what you did this morning.”

“I—I,” Ray parted his lips, licked them. “I woke up first, so I woke her up like she asked, so—so she could tell me what to do. And she asked me to lay back and let her—um—“

Len laughed, sharp and brittle, rubbing Ray’s stomach with his free hand, pushing the plug all the way into him, making him yelp. “She sit on your face, baby girl?”

Ray nodded, blinking hard, his breathing heavy. “Uh-huh. Felt so good. I just laid back and let her grind against me and licked at her lips and clit and—and—“

“And then Sara woke up,” Len finished for him. Ray nodded.

“Yeah, she—she did,” Ray breathed, “she did, and I was—morning-hard, and—“

“Did you let her sit here?” Len asked, grabbing his cock and squeezing, gentle and careful. Ray exhaled, a long whine of breath. “Is that why you’re all wet, baby girl?”

“Please,” Ray shook his head, “please, I—“

“No, no, ssh,” Len said, “ssh, ssh, don’t get upset. I’m not mad. I’m so proud of you, baby girl. You’re so beautiful to me. So beautiful to everyone here, and we all love you.”

Ray’s stomach clenched, his muscle rippling as he shivered and squirmed. His eyelids fluttered, his eyelashes catching shadows on his cheeks. Len leaned in and kissed his closed eyelids. “Keep those closed, beautiful. Try to remember what happened.”

“Can’t focus,” Ray whined, “you keep playing with that toy—“

“Not my problem, beautiful,” Len said. “Think. You’re the genius.”

Ray shivered, curling his toes. “Len! Please, just for a second—“

Len pulled the plug almost all the way out and Ray relaxed. “T-thank you. So, so she stuck her fingers inside herself and—“

Len shoved the toy back inside him with one swift gesture and Ray screamed. The noise echoed down the hall, and from a few rooms down they could both hear Kendra call, “You could be a little more gentle, Leonard!”

“He can take it,” Len shouted back, turning to Ray. “You can, can’t you? We both know you can, baby girl. You’re so good. You can take anything. I mean, you took my dick in your mouth with Mick inside you, remember? And you had a ring on and everything, and you still let us fuck you for ages. You were so, so good, baby girl. I didn’t forget.”

Ray opened his mouth, panting, drool from where he’d bitten his lip mingling with the blood on his lips and running down his mouth. Len tutted. “Christ. Be careful with those pretty lips, princess.”

“S-ssorry,” Ray rushed, shaking his head. “I didn’t forget. I promise. Please, please—“

“What did Sara do then, princess?” Len urged him. “She got her fingers all wet, and then what?”

“Touched me,” Ray said, his chest heaving. “Touched me, and she said—she said I needed lube so I wouldn’t, uh, go in dry, so she made sure I was wet and—“

“Fucking gorgeous,” Len breathed. “Fuck, remind me to thank her later. I know what she likes—maybe I’ll come a little extra in you today, beautiful. Leave you gift-wrapped and plugged up for her like a present. Sound good?”

Ray opened his mouth. No sound came out. Len rubbed his cock, short little strokes. When he pulled away and Ray’s cock jumped, throbbing, Len smiled. “There we go. That’s what I thought. You let her ride that big dick of yours, baby girl?”

Ray nodded. “I couldn’t—see her, but I knew she was there, and it was so nice. It was so warm under Kendra. I—I could feel her get up and change position, and, and I wanted to cry, it was so—I wanted her to stay—“

“And did she?”

“She did,” Ray said, blinking, the rims of his eyes red and wet. “She just turned around so she could sit on me and kiss Sara. They—they kissed like I wasn’t there, like I was just a toy, and it was _so—“_

“Ssh, ssh, you’re not a toy. You’re our baby girl, right? We want you where you are when we have you in bed.” Len paused, reconsidered. “Or in the kitchen. Or the control room. Or in a car. Or the shower. Or—“

“I get it,” Ray grumbled, and Len grinned. “I didn’t _mind,_ though. It felt _so_ good.”

“Oh, did it? You like being used?” Len said, rubbing the head of his cock, watching it swell, pink and fat, beading precome. “Well, that changes my ideas some.”

“S’nice when it’s you,” Ray said, his head lolling to the side just a little. “I mean all of you. It’s safe. So good.”

“You’re such a fucking gift,” Len said, his voice rough and husky, reaching his hand up to scratch behind Ray’s ear, stroking the soft shell of skin, watching him melt. “You really are, you know that? Such a beautiful fucking boy. Did they let you come?”

Ray paused, inhaling. “Um—“

“Yep,” Sara said, passing by the room in a robe. She poked her head in. “Hi, Len. He still wearing the plug?”

Len scooted back on the bed and let her see it, a transparent thick silicone toy ringed by sore, swollen pink flesh. Sara gave him a thumbs up. “Killer. Ray, baby girl, you look fucking adorable.”

“Thank you,” Ray said, glancing down, his voice hoarse and his throat trembling.

“Before you go, Sara, question,” Len said, sitting up and ignoring Ray squirming and panting on the bed underneath him. “Do you think he should get to come again?”

Sara hummed. “Mm. Debatable. He’s been so good—“

“He’s always good,” Len agreed. Sara tsked.

“True, which is why it kind of doesn’t count in his favor here. I mean, what time is it?”

“Ten thirty,” Ray whispered.

“Ten thirty,” Len said. “When did he come last?”

“Six,” Ray said.

“Six,” Sara said, ignoring him. “Four hours isn’t too bad, _but_ Rip is coming back in an hour, and he sounded _pissed_ on the phone. You think getting to fuck Ray would help him relax?”

“Always works for me,” Len said with a shrug. “Also, Mick and Jax wanted a turn tonight to try some new stuff, and I _did_ say I would plug him up full of come for you.”

“You are so _sweet,”_ Sara said, grinning. “Nah, make him wait. Here.”

She tossed Len a thick silver ring. “He just made this. I think he really likes it. It’s sensitive to his body heat and adjusts and tightens to account for it. Plus, it’s supposed to vibrate, but I couldn’t figure out how to work that shit.”

“Fair,” Len said, sliding it on. Ray stifled a groan, blinking back tears.

“Please,” he whimpered. “Please, please don’t put that on.”

Len paused, waiting for a safeword. It didn’t come. He shrugged. “Tough luck, baby girl. You’re gonna be a little busy today, right?”

Ray nodded. Len ruffled his hair. Sara took a picture on her phone and stuffed it in her robe pocket, heading down the hall with a wicked little grin on her face.

“Right, right. And you’re always so good for me, so I’m gonna make sure you look so good for everyone else,” he said. “You think Rip would like coming home to you like this? With your dick flushed pink and pretty and chained up, and my come dripping down your thighs past your plug?”

Ray lolled his head back, panting, his throat bruised and his Adam’s apple bobbing. Len rubbed his cock, slicking the cock ring up with his precome. “There you go. And I absolutely want to see the look on Mick’s face when I show him how fucking stuffed you are. He’s so fucking greedy for you, really. We both are.”

“Thank you,” Ray slurred, mumbling past the blood and spit on his lips, his eyes still closed.

Len wiped a thumb along his lips, cleaning the blood off. Ray shivered, reaching his tongue out to lap at Len’s fingers. He smiled. “You’re so beautiful like this, you know that?”

“I know,” Ray mumbled, blinking hard, his chest rising and falling slowly, “you used to—you didn’t say it before. So you must mean it.”

“Well,” Len said, a little knot of guilt fraying in his heart, “I didn’t know you as well as I do now, beautiful.”

“I understand,” Ray said, yawning for breath, his chest hitching, “I do, I do, thank you…”

Len tilted his head and checked his pupils. Huge, but he was still forming complete sentences. He wasn’t all the way down yet. He frowned. “Ray? Do you want to go down all the way, or wait? You might be down there for awhile.”

“That’s good,” Ray said. “Trust you. Team.”

Len paused, cupping his cheeks. His thumbs moved slowly over Ray’s cheekbones, stroking, his fingers working into Ray’s hair, rubbing his scalp and watching his eyelids flutter closed. Len leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“Good boy,” he said, and Ray _keened._

Len’s hand went down to the plug in him and pulled it out, sliding his fingers inside of Ray’s ass and hooking them in, stretching him out wider and closing his eyes to savor Ray’s broken, hiccupping scream.

Len reached his fingers in, forcing Ray’s legs up with his free hand. “Hold those steady for me baby girl, would you?”

Ray made a wet, incoherent broken noise, a choking sputtered sob of need, grabbing at his thighs so tight Len winced. “Gentle, baby girl. The only bruises on your body should be from me.”

Ray panted, his cock jumping when Len reached up into soft, yielding familiar flesh. Len grinned. “See? Practice makes perfect. Now you know why we spent a whole day with you on your belly so we could find this easier.”

“Still—got—the rug burn,” Ray whined, opening his mouth in a sharp gasp when Len pressed two fingers against his prostate. “ _Please—“_

Len shushed him. Ray choked down another whimper, his hips shivering as his thighs quivered, convulsing and clenching as Len rubbed his fingertips against the small knot of nerves, stroking and pushing and milking and watching Ray’s cock throb against his belly, uselessly straining in the tight silver ring.

“P-pplease, p-please—please fuck me,” Ray said, his hoarse voice dripping with tension, “please I’ll be so good Len please I just wanna—“

“Not another _word,_ Raymond,” Len said, twisting his fingers against Ray’s prostate for emphasis, listening to his strained sobbing cries with a little smile. “There you go, baby girl. That’s it. Relax. Breathe. In and out.”

Ray, hiccupping and chest hitching, forced himself to relax, counting his breaths until his chest shuddered and leveled out, his shoulders relaxing. Len settled his pace, slow, casual strokes of his fingers that toyed and teased at the stretched rim of Ray’s hole, sliding up and down inside him and waiting, patient, watching Ray’s body quiver.

“Hey,” Len said, “Ray? Can you hear me?”

Ray made a small bubbling mumble, his throat bobbing. Len cracked a grin. “Hey, beautiful. You feel good?”

Ray licked idly at his lower lip, panting and shivering with pleasure. Len leaned over him, checking his pupils, tilting his chin up and rubbing a thumb over his pulse point. He sighed in pleasure. “Fuck. You are so far gone, baby girl.”

Ray nodded, a vague bounce of his head that made Len kiss his forehead. He stayed there for a minute, kissing Ray’s brow as he fingered him, rubbing at his prostate and feeling Ray’s cock throb against his thigh. The heat of Ray’s body against his leg made Len reconsider something, head cocked.

“Hey, baby girl, bad news. Change of plans, okay? No cock for a little while.”

Ray whined, low and long and pleading. Len kissed the corner of his mouth. “I know, I know. Rough time. But I got you nice and open and pretty pink for Rip, and he’s gonna be home soon, okay? I’ll make sure he knows he’s supposed to fuck you. _But,_ if Mick and Jax really want to play with fire tonight, I should probably be there to…how do you want to put it? Intervene? Sure. Mediate. We don’t want you to get burned, baby girl.”

Ray nodded, closing his eyes and sinking his hips down on Len’s fingers. Len hummed. “That’s right. There you go. Wait here, okay? I’m just getting up to go get something from your dresser.”

Ray whined, holding his thighs open as Len got up, pulled his pants back on, and rummaged through Ray’s closet, pulling out a small silver tube and taking the cap off, unscrewing the tube of lipstick. Ray whimpered, reedy and broken, and Len tutted.

“You want me writing in lipstick or sharpie, baby girl?” he said, adjusting Ray’s thighs so they were open wider, his cock straining to be touched. “’Cause only one of those comes off after a single shower.”

Ray didn’t protest further, tilting his head back. Len knelt in front of him, nudging Ray over onto his belly and writing in thick, sweeping strokes, opening his thighs up and writing down the sides, playing with the head of Ray’s cock while his hand was there, listening to him moan.

“There we go,” Len said. “Think of it like an instruction manual, baby girl.”

He tugged lightly on Ray’s arm. “C’mon. Up. Unless you want to crawl?”

Ray stumbled to his feet, flinching at the shifting plug as it pressed deeper inside him. Len laughed as he took a hesitant step across the room, gripping Len’s hand for support. “Christ, Bambi. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“Didn’t come,” Ray mumbled, leaning his head down to nuzzle Len’s neck. Len made a quiet noise of confusion.

“You’re not supposed to yet, baby girl,” Len said, reaching down to twist the ring around Ray’s cock. He whimpered.

“N-nn. You,” he said, reaching down and grasping Len’s cock. He paused, blinked, and smiled, a surge of warmth filling his stomach.

“You’re too kind to me, precious,” he said, kissing Ray’s cheek. “S’all right. I’m not gonna come yet either, okay? Fair’s fair.”

He reached down again and pushed the plug deeper into Ray, dragging his hand up between his legs until he could cup his balls. “I promise you this, though; you’re going to be so full up of come by tonight you won’t be able to sleep, beautiful.”

Ray panted, his breaths hazy and slow as Len led him down the hall by the hand, like he was showing off his prized pet—which, to be fair, he was. Ray padded after him, one of his hands moving down to rub at the head of his cock.

Len turned around and gave him a stern look and Ray lowered his hand, his lower lip quivering. Len leaned back and kissed him. “Brat. I’m going to fuck your face until you choke on me tonight if you keep sticking your lips out for me like that.”

Ray didn’t change his pleading expression and Len laughed. “Fine, all right, but you’ll have to share me with Mick and Jax, baby girl. Think you can handle that much cock down your throat?”

Ray hummed, nodding, kissing Len’s shoulder. “Yep.”

“’Course. Can’t expect much else from my perfect little girl,” Len said, leading him into the ship’s main deck. “Hey, Gideon? Rip home yet?”

“He should be arriving shortly!” Gideon chirped. “Is Raymond all right?”

“He’s fine, I’ve got him, he’s a little…whacked out on human stuff,” Len said. “C’mon, princess, have a seat.”

He helped Ray kneel in front of Rip’s chair, taking out the tube of lipstick and touching up some of the smudged words on Ray’s thighs.

“Wanna see ‘em,” Ray said. Len grinned, taking his phone out of his pocket.

“Then you can see them later,” he said, taking pictures of Ray’s thighs and ass, stepping back to get a full body shot of him. “Jesus fuck me, you’re so gorgeous. Such a good fucking boy.”

Ray smiled, bubbly and vague. “Love you too.”

Len huffed and kissed the corner of his mouth. Ray just smiled into the kiss, like he knew exactly why Len stepped back and adjusted his coat as the Waverider bay doors opened and Gideon said, “Welcome home, Rip!”

“Hi, Gideon, I—Jesus _Christ,”_ Rip said, staring goggle-eyed at Ray. “Leonard, is there some sort of occasion—“

“Yeah, it’s called ‘we have a perfect submissive bottom who is literally the most amazing, precious slut in the world,’” Len said, completely straightfaced. “Mazel tov.”

Rip took one look at him and frowned. “Awful early for him to be down.”

“He asked,” Len said. “You know how to bring him out of subspace. We all do. And you’re not gonna go too far with him.”

“Well of fucking course, I’m not an animal,” Rip said, kneeling and taking off his coat, covering Ray with it. He nuzzled the fabric and sighed. Rip rubbed behind his ear, considering. “He’s got a ring on. Is this a punishment, or…”

“Nah, he’s just being patient,” Len said. “I think he’s in for a whole day of this. It’s been a rough few weeks for him, he needs it.”

“We _have_ been neglecting him a little,” Rip murmured. “Sorry, pet. You’re so patient. Wait a little longer, then, and I’ll take good care of you in the meantime.”

“Thanks, Rip,” Len said, kissing him quick and getting up. “Ray? Be good.”

Ray nodded, giving Len a shaky, beautiful smile that made his cock jump, pressing against his briefs as Len left the room, going to text Mick the pictures he’d taken.

Rip continued to play with Ray’s hair, stroking at his scalp and toying with the strands, sighing and running his hand down Ray’s thighs. “God. Has Len been defacing your skin again?”

Ray shook his head. Rip tutted. “Well. I suppose you enjoy it, or you wouldn’t let him. Let me see what he wrote…”

Ray arched his back for Rip with an eager little wiggle of his hips, spreading his thighs open and letting Rip trail his fingers along the red wax.

“This isn’t really your shade,” Rip remarked. Ray grinned.

“N-nn,” he agreed. “Len bought it yesterday. Said I wasn’t gonna waste a Givenchy lipstick on my pussy.”

Rip grimaced. “Christ, he’s a disaster sometimes. Don’t worry, pet. We’ll go buy you something in a decent color at the very least.”

Ray’s face went pink. “We don’t have to—“

“Ssh, ssh, it’ll be fun,” Rip promised, trailing his fingers over Ray’s ass. “You can’t tell me you’re not enjoying the thought of Len and Mick in a Sephora.”

Ray choked back a laugh, cutting it off with a shivering groan when Rip slid his fingers around the plug inside him, pulling it free.

“Do you know what Len wrote for me, Raymond?” he asked.

“No,” Ray mumbled, face flushing even darker. “He wouldn’t tell me.”

“No, he wouldn’t,” Rip murmured, running his finger over the words. “He must think I’m an idiot, honestly. That, or he’s genuinely enjoying getting to do this to you.”

“Huh?” Ray said, turning around and cocking his head, blinking up at Rip. “Please tell me what it says?”

Rip hummed. Ray blushed. “Um. Sir. Please tell me what it says, sir.”

“Come here, Raymond.”

“What?”

“No,” Rip said, circling his finger around Ray’s tight hole, “that’s what it says, dear.”

There was a pause. Ray lowered his head and hid it in his hands, whining softly.

It wasn’t quite as polite as that, Rip noted with a frown. Leonard could work on his spelling at the very least. Still, there was something oddly erotic about the sloppy print, written over the dimple between Ray’s back and ass, slashing letters urging ‘CUM HERE’ and a little heart doodled beneath it.

“He had better be glad that wasn’t Givenchy lipstick,” Rip said, streaking the writing with his fingers. “Do you _want_ me inside you, Raymond?”

“What kind of question is that?” Ray said, arching his back up. “Please? Please? I’ll beg, you know I’ll beg, and—“

“I do, I do, ssh,” Rip said. “You don’t have to go so deep with me. I worry, I worry…”

“I trust you, you know,” Ray sighed, letting Rip pick him up, helping him to his feet and laying him out on the control table, turning him over onto his back. He snorted, reading the letters along Ray’s thighs. One read ‘KISS ME’ in bold print, and the other read ‘BITE ME.’

“Do you think Len is a fan of _Alice?_ ” Rip questioned. “I wouldn’t have pegged him as a Victorian literary enthusiast.”

“Rip, I’m serious,” Ray said, beckoning him up. It took Rip a second, but he climbed on top of the table, sitting in Ray’s lap, stroking his hair and rubbing behind his ears, smiling just slightly watching Ray melt.

“I really do trust you,” Ray sighed, nuzzling into Rip’s hands, snuggling down and nudging his hips up. “You can take me down. I’m okay. I really, really want it.”

“I can’t,” he said, “if something happened to you—“

“The only something that should happen is you coming in me,” Ray said, his jaw firm. “C’mon, did Len have to spell it out any better?”

“He could’ve corrected his typo,” Rip laughed, leaning down to kiss Ray, slow and careful, mindful of the bruises on his swollen lips. Ray’s hands reached up, went to Rip’s pants and started pulling at them before Rip broke the kiss and swatted his hands away. “Hush now. Hold still, pet. That’s my job.”

“ _There_ we go,” Ray sighed, beaming. “That’s it.”

He laid back, humming softly to himself and watching Rip take his shirt off, throwing it aside and kicking off his shoes before getting off Ray and sitting up to pull his socks and slacks off. Ray smiled. “Sexy.”

“Hush,” Rip said, reaching back to ruffle his hair. “What, do you want me to fuck you in socks, pet?”

“Mm,” Ray murmured, tilting his head slightly to let Rip bite at his neck, nipping and nuzzling and dragging his teeth lightly over the skin, leaving bite marks and stubble burn, little prickling bumps that had Ray curling his toes, shivering.

“I need you to do me a favor,” Rip said, “because I want to make sure I’m doing this right and not hurting you, because you are _my_ responsibility and I take that incredibly seriously. Can you handle that?”

Ray cocked his head and blinked. “Depends on what you want.”

“You have to tell me what you want me to do to you,” Rip said. “I need to know I’m doing exactly what works best for you, because there is nothing else in the world I want more than to take you apart and come inside you, but you need to tell me you want it too. All right?”

“Oh,” Ray sighed, “okay. That sounds so good.”

“It ought to,” Rip kissed his forehead, stroking his hands down Ray’s sides. “I’m listening, pet. Tell me what you want.”

“Can I,” Ray licked his lips, looking away. “Um. I—I can’t come yet. Len said. But…you can use my cock, if you want. Please. If you want, I mean, I—I’d like that, a lot.”

Rip frowned, running his fingers through Ray’s hair. “Are you sure, pet?”

“Are _you_ sure?” Ray asked. “I know it’s—I know it’s tough and maybe you’re not up for it and—“

“No, no,” Rip sighed. “God. I could really use the stress relief, to be honest. Are you _sure_ you’re content with just being ridden?”

Ray blushed. “I—I like seeing you come. That’s enough, I think. But—it’d be nice if I wasn’t allowed to touch your clit, first. Give me something to work for, maybe.”

Rip laughed, leaning in and kissing Ray’s forehead again. “My pet! You are just an absolute gem, you really are. Open up your legs, then, would you?”

Ray did as he was told and Rip sighed in pleasure, sinking the head of Ray’s cock deep inside himself. Ray sucked in a breath, his face pink, and Rip grinned. “What, did you think I could take you all at once? I’m a Time Master, not a magician.”

“Oh,” Ray sighed, a full-body shudder of pleasure rippling through his body as Rip opened his thighs up to sit, straddling himself along Ray’s lap, clenching his inner walls to make Ray squeal softly with pleasure, biting down on his lip.

Rip took a deep breath and lowered himself down a little further. Ray stroked his sides. “Are you okay? If this is too much we can—“

Rip gave Ray a stern look and he quieted, glancing down. Rip reached up to stroke Ray’s hair with a trembling hand, fisting in his dark locks as he lowered himself down another inch. “Raymond, if I hear another word out of your mouth, I’m going to let Mick bend you over the table and spank you as soon as he gets back.”

Ray opened and closed his mouth as Rip closed his eyes, his jaw dropping from the pleasure that came from Ray’s cock throbbing inside him, pulsing and dripping come all over his insides at the very thought. “There we go. That’s it. You don’t need to worry about a damn thing. You’re going to sit here and be a beautiful little bitch, and I’m going to get to fuck _all_ my stress out on your cock—of which, since I’ve started this team, there seems to be plenty.”

Ray’s face flushed pink. “Yellow.”

Rip stopped, pulling himself off of Ray immediately. “Pet?”

“I—I’m, okay, I won’t apologize, but I really didn’t know how to tell you I needed to talk otherwise,” Ray explained. “It’s just—could you—I’m not sure if I—“

He shook his head. “I mean! I like being used! So _much._ But, um—“

He rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palm. “This is stupid. So stupid. But—but it’s me you want, right? It’s because it’s my cock that you want, um—“

“Oh my god,” Rip said, his voice shaking as he wrapped his arms around Ray. “I’m so sorry. Yes, absolutely, without a doubt!”

He kissed Ray’s forehead again, and then, after a beat of hesitation, lowered his lips to Ray’s with a bit more hesitancy. Ray kissed back and the pause melted into nothing, Rip devouring his bruised lips with a biting kiss.

“You are all a disaster,” Rip said with a short little laugh, “but you know, I would still say that you’ve all made my life better, having this team.”

He leaned in and nuzzled Ray’s neck. “Don’t you dare tell the others that.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Ray grinned, wrapping his arms around Rip’s thin, pale waist. “It’s us you want?”

“Of course,” Rip promised, “but, right now, what I want is _you,_ and your honest to god weapons-grade cock, stuffing me until I can’t walk tomorrow. Is that adequate?”

Ray’s face flared bright red. “Yes—yes sir!”

“Good,” Rip said, getting up so he could help Ray lay back further on the holotable. “Incidentally, pet, the no talking rule applies as soon as you give me your go-ahead.”

“You’d really let Mick spank me?” Ray said, his eyes wide. Rip laughed.

“Well, you could always safeword out,” he said, “but if not…”

He let the possibility hang in the air. Ray swallowed, his blush dripping across his chest. “Wow. Okay. I’ll be so good. I’m ready.”

Rip sighed in pleasure and sank himself back down onto Ray’s cock, “Good boy. That’s it. You’re so good to me, to all of us. What a precious little gem you are. A darling, beautiful jewel.”

Watching Ray melt made the agonizingly slow process of lowering himself down along his cock so worth it. Rip stroked his chest. “You’re so handsome, you know. So thick and chiseled. We’re all so lucky to have you, my pet. You’re the best thing we could have ever asked for; gorgeous and obedient and loving, always ready to kneel and take what’s given. What a good boy. What a good pet.”

Ray opened and closed his mouth. No sound came out. Rip smiled, taking another inch in, his head dizzy with the sensation, and the wide-eyed trusting look Ray was giving him with his milky, deep-earth eyes, fluttering under thick eyelashes, tears framing the edges as he forced himself not to thrust up into Rip.

A jolt of confidence and need spurred him on from that look, and before he knew it, Rip was taking Ray’s whole cock in before he could stop and think, _perhaps you’re not ready for all of that,_ and so he screamed, his insides throbbing with the thick, warm intrusion, his thighs weak and watery under the force of being fucked so thoroughly with a few simple movements.

Ray moaned, throwing his head back and crying out—but, as promised, without a real, proper word mingled in with his desperate gasps for more. The door slid open with a hiss and Sara barreled into the room, eyes wide. “Captain? _Rip?”_

Rip yelped, clenching up around Ray and making _Ray_ yelp, his thighs shuddering with the new tightness. Sara held her hands up. “Jesus—oh my god, you two just scared the _shit_ out of me—are you _okay?_ ”

“M’fine,” Rip said, his face pale with pain. “Absolutely spiffing.”

Sara paused, cocked her head and furrowed her brow, then pointed at Ray. “Did you just try to take his dick all at once?”

Rip nodded, his face pink as his hips rose up on Ray’s cock. Sara laughed, and both men felt a hot prickle of shame curl in their bellies, which only served to further the heat between their hips. “Idiot! Your cunt isn’t your ass, stupid, and he’s a fucking anaconda if I ever saw one.”

“I would never eat a piglet,” Ray said, as firmly as he could manage under the weight of subspace. “Not right. S’not kosher.”

“Jesus Christ,” Sara said. “You don’t even keep kosher, do you?”

Ray hummed. Sara sighed. “Rip, move, he’s going to split you in two.”

“I can handle it,” Rip wheezed, his thighs quivering as he tried to sit on all of Ray’s cock, tears sliding down his face. Ray whined and Sara huffed.

“He thinks he’s hurting you, idiot,” Sara scolded him, “which is a shitty thing to do to _our_ sub just to prove a point.”

Rip bristled. Sara crossed the room, putting a hand on his chest. “You want to take his whole cock just to make him happy, huh?”

He nodded. Sara sighed, kissing his neck. “Fine. Let’s try to loosen you up a bit, then.”

Her fingers found Rip’s clit and he gasped, the sudden jolt of stimulation rocketing through him. His walls tightened around Ray again and Ray squirmed, jostling Rip on his lap and getting him closer to Sara’s fingers as she held her free hand down on Ray’s chest, her other hand rubbing firmly over Rip’s clit, her knuckles scraping against Ray’s cock ring.

He whimpered, but didn’t cry out. Sara glanced at Rip. It took him a minute through the haze of utter bliss he was experiencing, but he managed to explain, “No—talking rule—“

“Really? You’re being so _good,_ Ray,” Sara praised. “You’ve got Rip all hot and wet around your cock _and_ you’re keeping your mouth shut? Wow. What a good boy you are!”

Ray smiled, panting, his head swimming as Rip whined, rutting against Ray. His cries had lost the hazy red edge of pain they’d had before and Sara smiled. “There you go. That’s it. You gotta _train_ for his cock, English. Let me know next time you wanna do this, I’ll knock a few drinks back with you and get you off a couple of times first.”

“That’s—that’s a lot,” Rip said, sweat beading along his brow as he lifted himself up off of Ray’s cock and lowered himself down again. Sara laughed.

“S’my usual routine,” she said. “I gotta get prepped for this one, ‘cause he’s so fuckin’ big and I’m so little. Barely managed to ride him this morning without Kendra’s fingers on my pussy helping out.”

“Oh,” Rip moaned, thrusting back against Ray again, “god, I would have loved to see that.”

“Next time,” Sara promised, looking down at Ray. His pupils were blown wide and he was panting, raising his hips slowly up into Rip’s soft, welcoming heat. She smiled and reached down with her free hand to stroke his hair. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby boy? You’re so eager to please. Bet you’d love to fuck Rip’s throat for me while I ate his pussy, wouldn’t you?”

Both men moaned, louder this time. Sara’s fingers picked up their pace against Rip’s clit, a harsh, unforgiving rhythm that had him squirting around Ray’s cock and over her fingers. She grinned. “God, I’d love that. I love _this,_ you know. You’re both so easy to break. At least you look the part, Captain. You’re all pale porcelain and handsome angles. Ray’s just fuckin’ jacked but gentle.”

“So gentle,” Rip shivered, rutting shallow little thrusts against Ray’s cock. “Sara, please—“

Sara crooked her fingers at a different angle just to get Rip to come, and when she did, three separate things happened, mostly at once. The very first thing though, was that her knuckle hit the switch of the cock ring—not to open it, but to set it to _vibrate_. And when it started up, Ray screamed, slamming his hips up into Rip’s without thinking, every thought flying out of his head, orders included, so he could sob, “Oh my god, _Rip—“_

Next, the combination of the full force of Ray’s thrust with Sara’s fingers on his clit had Rip coming so hard his vision went black, his entire body shorting out with a pleasure so keenly felt it was an agony, Ray’s cock still hard inside him as he came in waves, like tides pounding against the shore, starting in his clit and spreading out through his cunt and belly.

“Fuck,” he whimpered, the tiniest, most desperate noise betraying the titantic shipwreck his orgasm had made of him. Sara lifted him up off of Ray’s cock and Ray whined, squirming against the holotable, begging for more.

 “Greedy bitch,” a fond voice came from the doorway. Ray moaned, stretching out on his belly and whimpering, panting and looking up hopefully at Mick, who stood watching them as Sara stuffed his ass full of the plug again, making Ray whimper and shudder.

“Hey,” Sara said, beaming, “I think I killed Rip.”

“You were going at his clit with _Ray_ in there? Jesus Christ, so do I,” Mick said. “Why’d he think he could take all that?”

“He wanted to make Ray happy,” Sara sighed. “We all do.”

“Yeah, we do,” Mick admitted, reaching down to ruffle Ray’s hair. “How’d you get involved?”

“It was that or we would either have to find a new captain or sew our old one back together,” Sara said, and Rip laughed, his head swimming as he struggled to get up off of Ray. Mick lifted him up, holding him in his arms and reaching down to rub his fingers against Rip’s throbbing, swollen clit. Rip whimpered and cried out, squirming into the touch even as he turned his face away, his eyes screwed shut against the overstimulation.

“Didn’t realize I was interrupting,” Mick said as he pulled away, running his fingers down Rip’s chest. Sara snorted.

“No, you’re not. S’just that our pretty boy fucked up,” she said in a sing-song tone, grinning. “Wasn’t supposed to talk, but he lost his shit ‘cause I turned the vibration settings on his cock ring up. On accident, but still.”

“No, that’s good,” Mick said, reaching down to wipe the remnants of come from between Rip’s inner thighs, pressing his fingers to his lips and smiling when Rip shivered, licking them clean. “He’s a good boy, which is so goddamn annoying when you really just wanna get to bend his tight ass over and paddle it raw.”

Ray whined. Rip hushed him, squirming in Mick’s arms until he was set down. “That was the agreement, you know. You can do exactly that if you’d like.”

“Oh, and I promise I would,” Mick said. “Sara, you mind if I get sloppy seconds?”

“No, you’re fine, I already got sloppy seconds on Rip,” she said, picking him up and hefting him over her shoulder. “C’mon, captain. We’re really going to have to loosen you up.”

She waggled her fingers at Mick. “Oh, and send me pictures, handsome, ‘cause I know you’ll fuck him up good.”

Mick beamed. “Count on it.”

Ray whimpered, squirming on the control table as Mick picked him up in a careful bridal carry, kissing his forehead. “Hey, pretty boy. How are you?”

“Fine,” Ray sighed, nuzzling into Mick’s shoulder. “I really was good. Sara just found the vibration settings on my new ring by accident.”

He shivered. “Could you turn it off, please? It’s driving me crazy.”

“Hmm,” Mick hummed. “Nah.”

Ray whined in protest. “ _Mick!”_

“You’re still saying my name coherently, which means you’re not far down enough,” Mick said, “and we both know you want to be so down in subspace you’d drown if I wasn’t there to hold onto you.”

Ray grumbled. There was a pause before he nodded, reaching down to wind his fingers in Mick’s. “Okay. Lenny and Jax in your room?”

Mick nodded, pressing his palm against the door button and laying Ray down on the bed, running a hand through his hair. Ray turned his head and smiled. “Hi, Len. Hi, Jax.”

“Hey,” Jax said, perched on the edge of the bed, hesitant. “I, uh…you look good, Ray.”

“Lesson one, Jax,” Len said, throwing a leg over Ray so he could crawl closer and nuzzle his face into Len’s groin, his jeans scraping Ray’s cheek and his cock half-hard under the tight clothes. “We all kind of have a little pet name for Raymond. You might as well come up with one.”

“You sure?” Jax said. “’Cause this is…you know.”

He reached down, scooting closer next to Len to rub his fingers in Ray’s hair. “Um, hey babe. Am I doing okay? Does this hurt?”

Ray shook his head. “No. Thank you, Jax.”

“Hey, no prob, I’m just,” Jax gestured with his free hand. “This is new. And weird.”

“Well, you’re part of the team,” Mick said, sitting down and putting Ray’s lower half on his lap with a little grunt. “And Ray belongs to the team. And you’re a legal adult, and you should probably start learning how to fuck our pretty boy proper, ‘cause getting his ass stuffed makes him happy. So.”

Ray moaned into Len’s thigh, squirming. “I will, I will. Pretty please turn the vibration off, I’ll be so good.”

“What happened to him?” Len said, gesturing down at Ray’s shivering thighs.

“Ray fucked up a little with Rip and did something he wasn’t supposed to,” Mick said by way of explanation. “So now he’s got a vibrating cock ring on and wants it off.”

Ray whined. Len cocked an eyebrow. “How ‘fucked up’ are we talking here, Mick?”

“Eh. Nothing too major. He slipped up when Rip came,” Mick said. “But Rip said his punishment was supposed to be a spanking.”

“You can,” Ray said with a rushed little whine. “You can, I promise you can, but please—please, maybe we can make a deal?”

There was a pause. Mick and Len exchanged a look above him.

“Depends on the terms, Raymond,” Len drawled, leaning back. “What’s your offer?”

“Mick can spank me,” Ray said in a rush of breath. He felt Mick’s cock throb from where he was sprawled on his lap. Ray nuzzled into Len’s thigh, mouthing at the shape of the erection beneath his jeans. “You can too, Len, if you want. And Jax.”

“No thanks,” Jax said, rubbing the side of his face with one hand and looking away. “I’ll save that for, uh, you know. Someone else.”

“Okay, but—but if I sit there and I’m good and I take it like you know I can, like you _know_ I want, then _please,”_ Ray said, “ _please_ take this ring off!”

There was a pause.

“Well, baby girl,” Len said, “you don’t get to come until Mick and I come inside you. I feel like wearing a ring is to your benefit.”

Ray groaned. “You’re going to kill me.”

“Kill you, come in you,” Mick shrugged. “I could turn the vibration off. Would that be easier?”

 _“Please,”_ Ray panted. “That’d—be—phenomenal? Oh god, fuck—“

He whimpered, burying his face into Len’s thigh and rutting uselessly into Mick’s lap, trying to make the constant, rippling vibration stop, or at least become a little more irregular with friction. Mick just laughed, toying with the plug in his ass. “Cute, but it’s not gonna work.”

“Please,” Ray said, taking a huge, shaky gulp of air, “please, please, do we have a deal? Please, I’ll be so good—“

“Twenty each,” Mick said. “Would’ve made it fifteen, but Jax isn’t up for this level of shit yet. Which is fine. Fair.”

“ _Okay,”_ Ray groaned, spreading his thighs wider and letting Mick slide his hand up to toy with the cock ring. For a second, his fingers hovered over the button—and then he jerked them back, making Ray choke back a moan, tears of frustration and need prickling at his eyes. _“Mick!”_

“Not until you’ve met your count, pretty boy,” Mick said. “Over the knee all right by you?”

“Yes, yes, _please,_ just—please just, please,” Ray babbled, fisting his fingers into the sheets. Jax rubbed his back, looking up at Mick and Len.

“You guys are going to fucking give him a heart attack,” he said, rubbing Ray’s back in slow, broad circles. “Ray? Hey, babe, you okay?”

“He’s fine, he wants this,” Len said, leaning back and letting Ray mouth at his erection, his fingers scrabbling to undo the catch on his jeans and pull them down enough just to kiss the wet spot forming on Len’s briefs.

Jax frowned. “Uh-uh. I wanna hear it from the man himself.”

“I’m _fine,_ Jax, _want_ this thank you _fuck,”_ Ray groaned as Mick shoved the plug in deeper, “please, oh god, I feel like I’m gonna die, please Mick _please—“_

“You are so fucking greedy,” Mick said, but there was a light like kindling glowing in his eyes. “I love it, pretty boy. Open your legs up.”

Ray did as he was told and Mick ran a hand over the sloppy remnants of Len’s lipstick markings. “This better not be Givenchy.”

“I already told him he wasn’t allowed to waste Givenchy on his pussy,” Len said, and Ray muffled a laugh into Len’s cock. “We should go get him something nice, though. Something that matches his skin tone.”

Ray breathed out, Jax’s hand still rubbing his back, his body relaxing inch by inch until he felt the warning brush of Mick’s fingers along his ass. He had a split second to recognize the sensation before Mick drew his hand back and slapped him, hard.

Ray screamed, a long moan of drawn-out incoherent nonsense. Mick smiled. “There we go. Deeper and deeper, pretty boy.”’

“Thank you,” Ray mumbled, his chest heaving. “Can I let go? Can I please, please let go?”

“You better,” Mick said, and brought his hand down again.

Ray let the rhythm of his hand push him down into subspace, his body going limp, his muscles relaxing even as Mick’s hand covered his ass in raw red marks.

“Jax, do us a solid,” Len drawled, running his fingers along Ray’s spine. “Count for Ray, would you? He’s not quite up to coherent thought at the moment.”

“Oh, uh—okay,” Jax said. “Hey, babe. You look beautiful.”

His cock throbbed when Ray beamed at him, reaching his hand out to wind his fingers in between Jax’s. “Mick? Where were you?”

“Seven,” Mick said, rubbing Ray’s ass, pressing down on the red marks and making him whimper. “Arch your back up, pretty boy.”

Ray lifted his hips up, letting Mick heft his thighs open and pull his hand back. The loud slap of his hand on flesh was outdone by Jax saying, “Eight.”

Ray opened his mouth, panting, burying his face into Len’s lap, breathing heavily and fumbling at his zipper with his teeth. Len tutted, slapping Ray’s cheek with a gentle hand, lifting him up by his chin. “Did you ask permission?”

“Please,” Ray whined, “please, m’so sorry you’re right—shoulda asked please Lenny please—“

“Jax,” Len said, leaning back against the wall, reaching his hand down to cup Ray’s throat, “mind undoing this for Raymond?”

Jax nodded, murmuring, “Nine,” while Ray wailed, swaying on his knees as Mick brought his hand down again and again. Jax got to fourteen by the time he freed Len’s cock from his jeans, pulling his briefs down. Ray nuzzled it, the head of Len’s cock scraping his cheek, leaving a trail of come just under his cheekbone, dripping.

“Fuck me,” Jax sighed, “fifteen.”

His hand slipped into his pants and Len tsked. “Nope. That’s not fair, Jax. You’re here to let Ray do that for you.”

“I just—“

“And he will,” Len said. “Mick, five more and then I get a crack at him.”

“No pun intended,” Mick added, and they snickered. Ray whined, and Mick brought his hand down, turning the whine into a wet little yelp. Ray lowered his lips to Len’s cock, kissing and licking at the tip, broad, long strokes with his tongue, flattening it out and teasing the head.

“Seventeen,” Jax said, sliding his pants off. Len palmed the front of his boxers.

“Flame print,” he said. “Cute.”

Jax grinned. “Think so? Thought it’d be funny.”

“Ridiculous,” Mick said, taking a moment to tease open Ray’s hole, his fingers slipping in around the plug and making Ray moan, “but I definitely need a pair.”

“No.”

“Lenny—“

“Mick,” Len sighed. Mick grinned at him, leaning over Ray to kiss him, holding Ray steady with one hand and slapping across his ass with the other. Ray moaned, squirming and whimpering, trying to snuggle against both men at once and failing.

“Eighteen,” Jax said, glancing away from the intimate moment. “Y’all are ridiculous. I’ll buy you a pair, Mick.”

“See? Jax loves me,” Mick accused. Len glowered at him.

“He’s twenty, he’s got no taste in clothes,” Len groused. Jax squawked in protest. Ray hummed around Len’s cock, half a laugh.

“When did you become the fashion expert?” Jax accused him.

“Remember that suit he wore back when you blew up a nuke?” Mick said to Ray. Ray hid his face in one huge hand.

“Uh-huh,” he mumbled around Len’s cock, his face pink. Mick brought his hand down again and Ray yipped.

“ _That_ was fucking gorgeous,” Mick said. “I couldn’t tell if I wanted to keep it on, unzip you and suck you off, or just tear it off, fuck you against the closest wall, and gag you on the pieces.”

Len hissed through his teeth, and Ray was treated to a spurt of precome in his mouth, welling up at Mick’s words. “Fuck, Mick—“

“Twenty,” Jax cut in, watching Mick bring his hand down again.

Ray relaxed with a shuddering moan. “S’s s-so good, Mick.”

“ _You’re_ so good for me, pretty boy,” Mick said, rubbing his lower back. “Lenny, c’mere. Jax, stick your cock in his mouth already, Lenny hits hard and he’s a screamer.”

“Only sometimes,” Jax defended him.

“If by sometimes you mean every time I fuck him I have someone yelling down the hall about how our rooms aren’t soundproofed,” Len said, lifting Ray off his cock and wiping precome off himself with his hand, smoothing it back in Ray’s hair and smiling when he whimpered. “You think they’d be grateful for the show, but no.”

“Fucking him’s not exactly dinner theatre,” Jax protested. Ray’s heart throbbed and he smiled, nuzzling his thigh.

“Don’t fuss,” he murmured into Jax’s skin. “Y’so worried about me. Don’t, please, I promise, I promise, so good to me, I want this.”

Jax ran a hand over Ray’s ass, heat radiating from the inflamed skin. He squeezed, frowning. “You sure?”

“Jax,” Len said, calm and quiet, leaning back against Mick’s chest, “if you don’t want to do this, you can safeword out, too.”

“I do! I do, I just—sorry, shit,” Jax said. “I just…don’t understand, I guess. What do you want, Ray?”

“Need,” Ray sighed, and sliding Jax’s boxers down, took his cock into his mouth. Jax ran a hand through his hair, feeling Len’s come sticking to his palm as he dug his fingers in.

“You’re not going to get a complete sentence from him right now, so don’t bother,” Len drawled, lifting Ray’s hips up and angling his thighs open. “You know what subspace is, Jax? Because Mick and I bring him deep, and if you can’t—“

“I’m fine!” Jax protested, bristling. “I’ll just, y’know. Be here to pull him up when it’s time.”

Ray hummed around his cock, swallowing him deeper, his tongue lavishing broad strokes over the bottom of Jax’s shaft. He sucked in a breath through his nose, waggling his hips. Len slapped him across the thighs, open palm and playful. “I’m getting to you, baby girl, relax.”

Jax stroked Ray’s hair, twining the strands between his fingers. “Y’know, I can see why Len wanted to mess it up. Your hair’s fuckin’ beautiful.”

“Oh, spoil him with the compliments, he flips for that shit,” Mick said, reaching over to splay his broad palm over Len’s cock, idly stroking and thumbing at it as Ray squirmed, swaying on Len’s lap. “Pretty boy’s got a praise kink a mile wide, don’t you? Yeah you do. Good boy. Open your thighs up for us, let me see that stuffed greedy hole of yours.”

Ray shivered in pleasure, stiffening when Len brought his hand down. Tears prickled in his eyes and he hung his head. Mick hushed his noise. “Jax?”

“I—you look so good,” Jax said. “Sorry, I—wow. I didn’t know what to say, but you’re so good with your mouth. I mean, fucking incredible.”

Ray hummed, lowering his head, taking Jax deeper and deeper. He laughed, reaching his hands back to hold Ray’s head, his fingers rubbing at the nape of his neck. “Fuck! Jesus, do you have a gag reflex?”

“Nope,” Len said, satisfied, and brought his hand down again.

“Two,” Mick chimed in. “I’ll keep count, Jax. Keep talking to him, lower him down gentle.”

“Yeah, all right, okay,” Jax said, scooting back so Ray could bow his head and take him into his throat, burying his face in between Jax’s legs and inhaling through his nose, applying pressure in his throat to constrict it around Jax’s cock. His thighs trembled and he threw his head back, squeezing his fingers into Ray’s bruised skin. “ _Fuck_ me, you’re so _fuck—“_

Ray hummed, breathing slowly, hiccupping with surprise when Len brought his hand down again, making Jax’s cock bounce in his throat. Jax rubbed along his jawline, down to his throat, pressing his fingers against it. “That my cock in there, gorgeous?”

Ray nodded, opening his eyes and looking up at Jax. He smiled. “You look so good like this. You _always_ look good. But I really, really like how you look right now.”

Ray pulled back, lifting Jax’s cock from his throat so he could run his tongue along it, sucking at the head before slowly lowering himself back down. By the time Jax remembered other things in the world existed around him that weren’t Ray’s hot mouth on his cock, Mick was calling fifteen, and Ray was crying, fat tears that rolled down his cheeks and fell on Jax’s thighs.

“Hey, you’re gonna choke,” Jax said, lifting Ray’s head up. Len tutted.

“No he’s not,” he said. “In through your nose, Raymond. Be a good boy. You’re showing Jax what you can do, and we want him to have the right first impression, don’t we?”

Ray blinked back tears and sucked air in through his nose, shuddering through the tears and sucking Jax down. Jax lifted his hands up.

“No, no, wait—hey, yellow, I’m fine, but let him up and breathe, it’s making me nervous,” Jax said. Ray looked up at him and whimpered. Len put his free hand on the nape of his neck.

“You heard the safeword,” Len said. “Up.”

Ray lifted his head from Jax’s cock, looking away and shivering, his thighs flexing as he thrust uselessly against the cock ring. “S-ssorry—“

“No, no hey,” Jax said, bringing him back down into his lap, hugging him tight. “Shut up, man, don’t fuckin’ apologize! You were so good!”

He pulled Ray back, cupped his jaw, and pulled him in for a kiss. “Just breathe. It’s okay. Do you want to make me come down your throat, babe?”

“Nuh-uh,” Ray slurred, flexing his hips. “Come in me? Please?”

“Sure, okay, then that’s fine,” Jax said. “Let Len finish up then, babe, and don’t worry about me. You got me all wet, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ray said, licking his lips. Jax nodded.

“Yeah, okay. So then I’m gonna be ready for you, right? Gonna take the plug out and fill you up, gorgeous?”

Ray nodded, nuzzling his cheek into Jax’s hand. “Yeah.”

“Okay. Then—then, uh, stay where you are and don’t worry about me, man, I’m good,” Jax promised.

“Are you okay to keep going?” Mick asked. “S’fine if you’re not. I get it.”

“I’m fine!” Jax promised. “Um, green?”

Mick snorted. “You’re cute.”

Jax made a face and Ray smiled, snuggling between them and bowing over Len’s lap, arching his back and ass into the last few blows.

After Mick and Len had finished spanking him, there was a humming void in the room, the slap of flesh on flesh absent. Jax rubbed his fingers through Ray’s hair. “You good?”

“ _Please_ turn the vibrator off,” Ray whined, and Jax laughed.

“Okay, okay,” he said. “Um, Mick, Len—“

“No, you do it, you’re the fuckin’ engineer,” Mick said, reaching across the bed and hefting his jacket up. “There’s something I need to do anyway.”

Jax slid his hand down and ran his thumb along Ray’s head, swiping precome across his skin and running his hand down the shaft, twisting the ring around until he found the settings and held the button down. The vibration slowed, then stilled.

Ray moaned, low long and loud, boneless in Len’s lap. Jax moved his hand away, watching Ray pant and squirm and shiver and pull himself back together.

“On your back,” Mick said, and Ray rolled off of Len’s lap, his thighs spread open, his cock leaking, and his lips soft, parted and pliant. Jax’s cock throbbed.

“Hold still,” Mick said, “and trust me.”

“’Course,” Ray slurred through his spit-slick lips. Mick huffed.

“I meant Jax,” he said. Jax nodded and Mick shrugged. “All right. Then hold still, both of you.”

He flipped open the lighter in his fist. Jax stiffened, but bit back the ripple of immediate shock in his gut in favor of watching the flame waver in between Mick’s fingers. Ray watched, his breath hitching as Mick lowered his hand in front of his face. He watched the flame with his irises yawning open to take its light in.

“S’beautiful, isn’t it?” Mick said. “I have to be so, so fucking careful with this shit. And fire is the exact opposite of careful. So I’m showing you, baby girl. Better yet, I’m giving it to you. ‘Cause you make me careful, don’t you? You make me so, so good.”

Ray opened and closed his mouth, running his tongue over his lips, his eyes struggling to follow the simple movement of the flame. Mick smiled. “You’re so fuckin’ gone. Don’t be scared. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“Know,” Ray sighed, blinking for just a second, letting the fire shadows fall over his eyelashes and cut diamonds along his cheekbones. Mick watched his face in the glow, silent and still.

“Fuck me, but I need to shove it in him or I’m gonna die,” he sighed, clicking the lighter shut. Jax blinked, only realizing the spell that had been pulled over him when it was torn away like a curtain opening up a room to morning.

“Did you like...hypnotize him or some shit?” Jax ventured. Mick snorted.

“What do I look like, Houdini? No! I just relaxed him,” he said, pressing the lighter onto Ray’s belly, heating his flesh. Ray convulsed, flexing his hips. “This takes him deep. We’re the only two people who bring ’im this far down.”

“We’re the only two people who know what we’re doing, you mean,” Len said, putting his fingers against Ray’s throat, checking his pulse. “God, Mick, you get _me_ hot when you do that.”

“Good,” Mick said, smug. “Do you want his mouth, or?”

“No, we’re all going to come in his ass tonight, I can wait,” Len said. “Mostly. Come here, Jax.”

Jax laughed, letting Len pull him onto his lap, kissing him slow and careful, drawing back every time Len started to nip and suck. He broke the kiss, huffing. “Why, you little tease.”

“Wanted to see what you’d do,” Jax said, beaming.

Mick pulled the plug out of Ray inch by inch, swiping his fingers along the stretched, sore rim of his hole. “Fuck, you’re already a wreck. Did it feel good to get filled up like that?”

Ray nodded. Mick grinned. “Yeah, I bet. Spread your legs, beautiful.”

Ray did as he was told, lolling his head back and letting Mick bite and suck along the bruises Len had already left, digging his fingers into Ray’s hips before pulling them back and forcing Ray up to the hilt onto his cock.

Ray gasped, a strangled, wet noise of pleasure forcing itself up on the strength of Mick’s thrust. His pace was immediate, sharp, and punishing, slamming into Ray so hard the bed groaned, the holographic picture on the wall flickering and sputtering out.

Jax opened his mouth and Len held up a hand. “Wait.”

The change was so immediate Jax didn’t notice the shift in Mick’s thrusts until Ray threw his head back, keening, rocking into his slow shifting hips with a groan. Mick sighed, his shoulders slumping. “That’s it. Fuck me, you’re gorgeous. Tell me your name, beautiful.”

Ray hummed, thrusting back into Mick’s rhythm. He laughed. “Good.”

Len leaned back, running a hand up his own cock, drinking in the sight. Jax swallowed, sitting up and watching the way Ray’s expression shifted, went slack, utterly at peace and unconcerned with anything but physical sensation. Mick kept up his slow, careful pace until Ray’s moans turned into whines, long and high-pitched, desperate.

“Mick,” Len warned, and he nodded.

“I know, shit—“

Mick lifted his hips up, and in a few punishing, swift thrusts, Ray was clinging to the sheets and taking Mick’s come like it was made for him, clenching his thighs to hold him close as Mick emptied into him, rocking his hips to push deeper into Ray. Len sighed, his thighs flexing as he spread his legs and watched Mick pull out of Ray with an expression somewhere between awe and greed.

“That was gorgeous,” Jax said.

“Mm,” Len agreed, nudging against Mick and climbing on top of Ray, taking Mick’s place in the timespan of a few thrusts. Still, the brief lack of penetration had Ray whining, whimpering desperate and reaching out for Mick. He snorted, slumping against the wall, boneless, a hand in Ray’s hair.

Jax curled up next to him and watched Len tease Ray, slow, languid thrusts that made him yip and whine and groan for more, his stomach clenching and flexing as he tried to make Len bury himself deeper. He observed their movements like he was looking over the blueprint of a car, thinking about what pieces fit together where, and how smooth and refined their movements were, like they functioned in sync.

“God damn,” Jax sighed. “Len? Let him come.”

“Mm?” Len said, lifting his head. “You think so?”

“I think—I think it’d drive him wild if you made him come, and—and I fucked him after,” Jax hurried. “I think it’d be so much and he wouldn’t know what to do, but in a good way, you know? I mean—you guys know this shit. Should we—“

“No,” Len said, humming to himself, “sounds perfect. Be ready, then.”

Jax slid his boxers down all the way and threw them aside, watching Len run his fingers slowly around Ray’s hole before thrusting in again, making him wail and sob.

“You want the ring off, baby girl?” Len murmured. “You wanna show Mick and Jax how you come? Ask.”

“ _Please,”_ Ray moaned, the first coherent word he’d spoken in ages. Len slid his hand down and tugged at the catch on the ring. It came apart in his hand and Ray clenched his jaw, holding himself back from coming on the spot. Len smiled.

“You are a fucking gem,” he murmured, rubbing Ray’s sides gently. “There you go. You were so good, so patient. Scream for me.”

He gave the order as an afterthought, knowing the inevitable; his next thrust shoved Ray back onto the bed, Ray covering his face with a trembling hand until Len grabbed it and pinned it into the sheets. Ray screamed as he came, stammering Len’s name, his throat bobbing, strained. His cock pulsed, spattering come along the red, swollen marks mottling his collarbone.

Len kept thrusting until he’d forced every drop out of Ray’s slit, his soft cock still dribbling as Len trailed his fingers through the hot rivers of come marking his body, coming with a satisfied little grunt, filling Ray up and listening to him whimper, his thighs clenching around Len as he shivered.

“Messy,” Ray whined, squirming. Len tsked.

“Tough, baby girl,” he said. “Jax?”

Jax nodded, watching Len pull out, grabbing Ray by the hips like he’d watched Mick do and pulling Ray onto his cock, inch by agonizing inch.

Ray hiccupped, a lurching hitch of breath that made his chest expand in a heaving gasp when Jax settled against Ray’s hips, leaning over him, his hands on either side of his head.

“Fuck,” Jax sighed. “They’re right, you know. You’re such a good boy, babe.”

Ray panted, turning his head and smiling, nuzzling into the sheets. Jax swiped at some of the cooling come on his belly and stroked his wet thumb along Ray’s exposed cheek, enjoying his frustrated whimper with a grin and a punishing, harsh thrust that slammed against his prostate.

“You were paying attention,” Len praised, leaning back into Mick as he watched Jax set a consistent, rhythmic pace against Ray’s prostate, hitting it with every thrust. Ray opened and closed his mouth uselessly in shallow breaths.

“I’m good with my hands,” Jax said, without even pausing in his movements, “and when you spend six hours getting to know where a guy’s prostate is, you don’t fuckin’ forget.”

Mick laughed. Ray made a high-pitched, strangled noise somewhere between a squeak and a sob. Sweat dripped along his inner thighs, slicking up Jax, the two of them meeting together in a squishy intimacy that made Jax smile, leaning down to bump his forehead against Ray’s.

“You’re so fucking incredible,” Jax said, cupping Ray’s ass, lifting him up against his hips, making Ray quiver and flex his hips over his cock, his thighs straining as he panted. “I’m so lucky, you know? I got all these great people who love me. And so do you, babe. I want you to know that.”

Ray nuzzled Jax, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and burying his face into his neck. He mouthed _“Thank you,”_ the movement of his lips sending a silky-soft shiver of pleasure down Jax’s spine. He pressed kisses into Ray’s hair, spreading his thighs out over his lap so Ray was straddling his cock, sitting up and riding the force of his thrusts.

“You’re so good,” he murmured, rubbing Ray’s thighs with his hands, stroking them as Ray clung tight to him for dear life. “So good for us. Wouldn’t be fucking you right now if you hadn’t gotten me all wet and ready for you, right?”

“Right,” Ray murmured, pressing wet, sloppy openmouthed kisses along Jax’s shoulders. Jax shivered, heat building in between his thighs, pooling to a point along his groin and peaking in his cock, orgasm muddling his thoughts as he nuzzled Ray.

“So good,” he sighed, holding Ray on top of him, cupping his ass and squeezing, leaving small fingerpad bruises on his pale skin. “There you go, that’s it. You’re all full now.”

Ray moaned, a full-body shudder rippling from his shoulders to his hips as Jax came in him, flexing his hips and clenching around Jax’s cock, desperate to keep every drop of come inside of him. Jax lifted him off his cock slowly with shaking hands, hefting his hips up and grabbing the plug from the bed beside them, stuffing it into his hole before any come could drip out. Ray made a quiet, strangled noise, laying down and closing his eyes.

“He’s about to pass out,” Mick remarked, running a hand down Ray’s side. Jax flinched.

“I’m sorry—“

“Nice,” Mick praised him, reaching out and clasping Jax’s shoulder. “You’re getting good at this, kid.”

“Please don’t call him kid when he just ejaculated in our boy,” Len mumbled, nuzzling into Mick.

“Hypocrite,” Mick chuckled, rubbing Len’s stomach, reaching down to idly thumb at his cock. “Good for another go, babe?”

“I’m getting too fucking old,” Len groused. “And Raymond’s already half-asleep, and I don’t feel like fucking him unconscious, we didn’t cover doing that before, so.”

“Yeah, fair,” Mick said. “Then let’s just…fuckin’ nap.”

“Come coma,” Jax said, laying down next to Ray, closing his eyes and sighing. He felt the weight on the bed shift, then someone laying beside him, throwing an arm over him and Ray. The mottled flesh was a giveaway; he turned a little and mumbled into Mick’s chest, “Thanks, handsome.”

“Don’t mention it, flirt.”

Len made a possessive little strangled noise in his throat and laid down next to Ray, winding his arm in Mick’s, holding Jax and Ray down between them. In his sleep, Ray sighed, content. Jax snuggled in, following suit.

The four of them were woken up by the ripple of feathers over their faces. Ray turned his head, nuzzling into the down. “Kendra?”

“Close,” Carter said, sitting on his lap. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

“S’four in the afternoon,” Ray mumbled.

“It’s the thought that counts,” he said, flexing his wings. “Len? Mick? Do you mind if I borrow Ray for a little while?”

“Who’s coming?” Len yawned.

“Literally,” Jax said, and Mick and Len howled. Carter huffed.

“I wanted a turn, and I want Kendra to be there, and if Kendra’s there, Sara’ll probably,” he said. “Though, to be fair, I’m pretty sure you’re all welcome.”

“S’not an orgy without the whole family,” Len drawled. “Fine. Take the pup and prep him. He’s come twice today, so don’t rush to give him an orgasm.”

Carter growled a little. “I’ll make him come as I like.”

Len rolled his eyes. “Okay, princess, but go do it someplace else, I’m not even awake yet. Ray, baby boy, we’ll be with you in a minute.”

Ray let Carter lift him up from the tangle of bodies and out the door. He was still too asleep to feel embarrassed about the come that had dribbled out past the plug and streaked his thighs, or the way he walked, stuffed full of come and the plug, and bruised to hell and back around his hips and thighs.

“You look beautiful,” Carter said, and Ray melted into it, nuzzling him, letting Carter tuck him under his wing. “I’m only sorry I missed this morning.”

“You were busy, I understand,” Ray yawned.

“Nothing is more important than getting to see you like this,” Carter replied. Ray hid his face in his hand, smiling. Carter herded him with a firm hand into the control room, laying him out down on the floor, back arched over the steps between Rip’s makeshift office and the control panel.

“Rip fucked me on that this morning,” Ray explained, gesturing to the computer. “And we didn’t even get semen in it or anything.”

Carter snorted. “That so? You could’ve fixed it anyway, I think.”

“Flirt,” Ray mumbled, nuzzling into his thigh. Carter laughed louder.

“Absolutely,” he agreed. “It’s too easy to flirt with you, my darling. One word and you just melt.”

Ray stuck his tongue out at him and Carter leaned in, capturing it with a kiss. Ray sighed into the kiss, nuzzling and nipping and licking as Carter rubbed his cock, carefully playing with it and relishing the slow pulse beating through it as Ray hardened by degrees. He was still soft when Kendra came in, wearing one of Ray’s shirts and a pair of Sara’s shorts, and flopped down next to Ray on the steps.

“Hi,” Ray said, grinning.

“Hi yourself,” Kendra said, reaching out to tousle his hair. “Had a good day?”

“Mm,” Ray agreed, relishing her little hitch of breath as Carter’s free hand cupped her vulva, his fingers sliding inside of her, “missed everyone. S’been so long since we did this.”

“We’ve been busy,” Kendra admitted. “But you needed this. We all needed this.”

“True,” Ray said, “and besides, even if we hadn’t done this, I’d have still had a good morning.”

Kendra raised an eyebrow. Carter chuckled, low and deep in his throat. “Because he woke up next to you, my love. Don’t look so shocked.”

“You’re both such saps,” Kendra protested, but she was grinning, arching her back into Carter’s fingers on her clit. “Are you trying to make me come?”

“I could,” he said, “but I think Ray wants to, and I could hardly refuse my darling a thing.”

Ray nodded, his thighs opening wider to accommodate Carter’s hand palming along his cock, getting him fully hard.

“Are you trying to get in charge of this?” Kendra said, raising both her eyebrows this time. “You are, aren’t you.”

“Are you going to try to take control from me?” Carter teased, and Kendra grabbed him by the cock. Not hard at all, but she was holding it in her hand and thumbing the tip before Carter had a second to think. Ray’s cock throbbed at the mere sight of the two of them staring one another down, Carter’s fingers slipping out of Kendra’s cunt as she held his hard cock in her fist.

“Yes,” Kendra said, “in case it wasn’t obvious.”

“Oh,” Carter laughed, his wings flapping against the air and stirring up her curls. “That’s the sort of recklessness I thought you’d left out of our bedroom games for good.”

Kendra made a face at him. “Shush. What matters right now is I’m the one in charge here, and you’re not going to argue about it, or I won’t let you come in Ray.”

Both of them whined. Kendra wanted to smile but fought it down. It wouldn’t help her credibility as the dom right now if she smiled at them both. “I mean it. Hell, I’ll keep Ray stuffed full of that plug and the most you two might get to do tonight is eat me out. If you’re lucky.”

“That’d be enough,” Ray murmured, glancing aside. Kendra’s heart softened, and she rewarded him with her hand in his hair, stroking. He nuzzled into the touch as her fingers fisted in his locks.

“No, baby,” she hushed him. “You’re so good. You, I’ll always spoil. Carter has to work for it.”

“Hey!” Carter protested. Kendra grinned.

“You’ve had a thousand lifetimes of this,” she chided him. “You really should learn to share.”

“I’m great at sharing!” Carter protested. Ray muffled a laugh into his hand. Kendra didn’t even bother with the pretense. Carter flushed. “Okay, fair, fine, but I _am_ trying. We share Ray, right? And the team.”

“We do,” Kendra sighed, leaning in to kiss him. “Still. You can’t argue with me spoiling Ray.”

Carter conceded this point with a shrug of his wings. Ray blushed, grinning from behind his big hand. “Thanks, Carter.”

“You’re welcome, my darling,” Carter said. “Now, my lady love—“

“You only use that nickname when you want something,” Kendra clucked her tongue. Carter beamed.

“You remembered!”

“Because you’re so predictable,” Kendra said, “but yes, I remembered. The last life you used it, you wanted us to try anal.”

Ray choked back a laugh. Carter pursed his lips in that way he did when he was trying not to laugh to keep from upsetting Kendra, which just made her more upset. She gave him a stern look and he pouted, just a little.

“What I mean is,” he said, “I want Ray to suck my cock. If that could be arranged.”

There was a beat. Ray’s cock throbbed so hard his vision went fuzzy at the loss of blood in his brain. Kendra swallowed.

“I think,” she said, from very far away, “that could be arranged, yes.”

Carter grinned. “Well then. What about you?”

“You know what?” Kendra said. “Ray hasn’t come in me yet. Ray, blow Carter, and if you do it well enough, you can come in me.”

“So you’re just going to watch,” Carter teased. “This is one of your lives where you’re indulging in that kinky streak of yours?”

“We’re fucking him with literally five other people.”

There was another beat. Carter laughed, low and loud. “Right! Of course. Still, it’s not like you to watch.”

“It’s not,” Ray admitted. “Did I do something wrong?”

They both turned to him with such immediate intend to gentle and soothe that he flinched, blinking in the sudden sunburst of their concern, both of them kissing his forehead and cheeks, gentling his body with their feathers the way a hen would soothe her chicks, sweet little caresses that had him snuggling closer, his breath relaxed and at ease.

“No, no, never,” Kendra promised as she kissed his throat. “I just—“

A rush of heat went right to her clit at the thoughts that jumped to the forefront of her mind, none of which were keen on words so much as they were on getting right to fucking. She nuzzled his cheek, considered. Carter was kissing his neck and nibbling at his ear, and both their cocks were hard against her, throbbing and warm, a comforting intimacy that made her spread her wings out and sigh.

“I love seeing you down in subspace,” she admitted. “And I love you both, a lot, and being between you is great! But—there’s something to be said for seeing you two. Just you two.”

She reached out, stroked her hand down Carter’s chest. “Plus, as much as I am the dom in this scenario, Carter’s awfully good at bossing you around, sweet one.”

Ray grinned, his face pink as he nuzzled closer. “Yeah, he is.”

“Yeah, I am,” Carter agreed, grinning in kind as he kissed Kendra’s cheek. “You’d really let our boy suck my cock, no strings attached?”

“Well, you’re performing for an audience, but I doubt that’s a problem for you,” Kendra teased. Carter shook his head.

“Ah ah ah—you know better. I never get stage fright,” he said. “Do I have your permission to start now, my love?”

Her heart fluttered in her chest and Kendra licked her lips. “Absolutely.”

Len and Mick and Jax walked in just as Carter pulled Ray to his feet, Len wearing the duvet like a cape as he sat down on the stairs next to Kendra, Jax flopping down against one leg and Mick against the other.

“Afternoon, sleepyhead,” Kendra said, reaching down to idly scratch the nape of Mick’s neck. He snorted.

“You’d be exhausted too if you just pounded Ray a new asshole, pretty bird,” he said. Jax gagged.

“That’s an awful mental image, thanks,” he said. “Carter? What are you doing?”

“Oh, getting Ray to suck my cock,” he said with a casual shrug. “Come on, my darling. Knees.”

Ray sunk in a perfect bow, both knees hitting the floor. Len winced and Carter nodded, threading a hand through Ray’s hair and reaching out with one wing to knock the chair in Rip’s office over, sending its throw pillow on the floor and within Len’s reach. He tossed it to Carter, who knelt to put it under Ray’s knees, pausing to peck his lips, quick and fond, before climbing with lithe grace back to his feet, cupping the back of Ray’s head.

“You know what to do,” he said, and Ray did.

He started with little closelipped kisses and kitten licks to Carter’s head, careful and short in his ministrations, his touch barely felt. He slid his tongue against Carter’s slit, taking in the come leaking from his cock with a shudder of pleasure. Carter stroked his hands through Ray’s hair.

“You should see Kendra’s face right now,” he said as Ray took his head in, pressing it against the roof of his mouth. “You’ve barely started and she looks desperate for you. Starved. Like you’ve never made love with her before, not once.”

Ray moaned, Carter’s cock slipping further back down into his throat. Carter smiled, pulling lightly on Ray’s thick locks. “There you go. That’s it. You’ve got an audience, darling. Show them how good you are. Pretend like they don’t already know and show off a little.”

Ray hollowed out his cheeks and lowered himself further and further onto Carter’s cock, stopping to adjust his grip so he could hold Carter’s hips tighter. He relaxed his throat, breathing through his nose in regular, long inhales so he could take Carter in with ease and grace until his nose was buried in his soft curls.

Mick wolf-whistled from behind him and Len and Jax cracked up. Ray would have laughed too, but Carter’s cock down his throat made it hard; still, the vibrations of a smothered giggle made Carter moan, pleased, stroking Ray’s hair. “Good boy. They’re just giving you the praise you deserve. You’re so good at sucking my cock, darling.”

Ray slid his tongue along the underside of Carter’s cock and hummed, taking him in and rubbing the tip of his tongue along the veins in his cock as the main room doors swished open. He could hear two footsteps, mostly in sync; Rip and Sara. Had to be, since she was always just one step behind him, looking out for him.

“Oh, there we go,” Carter sighed. “Hello, Captain. Sara. You treated Kendra well this morning?”

“Yeah, but really, she helped me out,” Sara said, flopping down into her lap and snuggling into her breasts. “If she hadn’t gotten me off I never could’ve taken Ray’s dick, so thanks, my goddess.”

“You’re most welcome,” Kendra said, pecking a kiss atop her head. Ray swallowed Carter down, his thighs and belly shivering. No one paid any obvious mind to the wet, obscene noises of Ray moving his mouth along Carter’s length, or the way he closed his eyes and tried to tilt his head into Carter’s hand on his cheek while continuing to fellate him.

Sure, they were _absolutely_ paying attention to the way Ray’s face flushed and his nostrils flared out while he tried to breathe properly and swallow Carter down, or the way his cock started to drip pre-come on the floor as his moans and wet breaths became more enthusiastic, or how his pale thighs flexed and the noise he made when Carter grabbed him gently by the throat and kept his hand there, a collar of flesh reminding Ray where he belonged. Nothing could be more interesting to everyone in the room.

Still, part of the reason they had such a wonderful show was because they pretended to pay him no mind, letting Ray revel in his performance, in being utterly used for his hot, talented mouth and nothing else. Whatever made him happiest.

“You’re so beautiful,” Carter said. “Kendra, my love, you’re missing out.”

“Not really,” she said, watching Ray’s cheeks darken, hollowed out as he pulled back to open his mouth and let Carter’s cock rest against his tongue as he panted, taking a shaky, deep breath and licking his lips clean of pre-come before lowering himself back onto his shaft. For a second, he glanced back at Kendra, head cocked, and she smiled with warm approval.

Ray went back to deepthroating Carter with renewed enthusiasm, swallowing him down with big, wet gulps of his breath, his throat bobbing as he applied suction. Carter’s wings snapped out, spreading wide before settling in over Ray, gently urging him closer, deeper.

“’Scuse you, birdbrain, move the wings, you’re blocking the view,” Mick said. Carter made a face, and Ray laughed, making Carter’s cock bounce in his throat as he pulled his wings back, huffing.

For a few minutes, there was peace; the team was all laid out in various stages of undress along the steps and on the floor, Rip wearing only his jacket and snuggled next to Sara, eyes half-closed as she idly fingered him, kissing Kendra’s neck while Len laid his head down on Sara’s shoulder and Mick laid out in Len’s lap, Jax tucked away in his. Carter surveyed his team and felt a surge of pride for his people, his bizarre little nest of family that he and Kendra had managed to amass.

“It’s beautiful,” Kendra said, locking eyes with him and stretching out in Sara’s embrace. “Isn’t it, my love?”

“Mm,” Carter agreed, stroking his fingers through Ray’s hair again. “We are blessed in this lifetime. We don’t normally have anyone save for each other, but all of you…”

He sighed, shuddering with pleasure as Ray swallowed him down. “Gods. We are so very lucky to have all of you. Especially you.”

He said the last part quietly, so Ray could hear it and hum with delight around his cock, breathing him in deep. Carter smiled down at him, soft and fond, as heat coiled in his belly, hot and tight.

“Ray,” Carter murmured, stroking his hair, “would you be all right if I came?”

Ray nodded, wide-eyed and eager. Carter placed his hand back where it had been before, gently pressed against Ray’s neck, one thumb against Ray’s jaw. He shifted his thumb slightly, and he could feel his cock moving inside Ray’s throat, the pulse in his jaw combining with the throb of his cock sending Carter over the edge before he’d even realized what had happened, coming into Ray with a snarl bordering on a roar, an animalistic, possessive grunt that rocked through Ray’s chest and made his heart twang with thrilling emotion. He sucked Carter’s come down with an eager, neat attentiveness, only pulling away once his cock was clean and soft, pressing a kiss into his damp curls.

“Good boy,” Carter praised him, stroking his hair with his free hand, keeping one lightly clasped on Ray’s throat as his wings stroked light patterns over Ray’s broad back. “You can get up now.”

“No I can’t,” Ray answered, perfectly honest, slumping to the floor, whining in frustration when his belly hit the wet spot of his cooling pre-come. Carter laughed, flopping down on the floor next to him.

“You’re that worn out?” he teased. “That’s all right. I’m sure I would be more than enough to make Kendra come.”

Ray grunted in frustration, scrambling to his feet, crossing the room to Kendra on shaky, unsteady legs and sinking to his knees at her feet. She nudged his cheek with her foot, playful and grinning. “Hi.”

“Let’s not go the full Tarantino here, shall we?” Len drawled, giving Sara a throaty, heavy kiss before letting Mick devour his mouth and taste the two of them both. Kendra made a face.

“Len, shut up,” she said. “Ray, baby? You did so good. You can come in me if you want. I promise.”

Ray nodded, hoisting himself up and covering her, careful and gentle, his body lightly pressed against her own. “I’m not hurting you?”

“No, I’m plenty prepped,” she said. “I’m not Rip, I’m not going to take you half dry.”

“I tried really hard, okay,” Rip groused as Sara and Jax kissed him, fingers trailing over his scars. Kendra laughed, and Ray took that as the distraction he needed to push into her, gentle and careful, filling her up.

She gasped and Ray froze, his chest tight. Before he could pull out, Carter’s hand pressed against the back of his neck, warm and rough, his grip just firm enough to control.

“Good boy,” Carter murmured. “You’re giving her just what she wants. So move.”

And Ray did.

He rocked into Kendra, slow and careful, mindful of the sheer size that separated them; Kendra was soft and delicate, her body full of warm curves Ray loved more than anything, from her hair to her hips, but so much _smaller._

Kendra smiled, reaching her hands out, pressing them against Ray’s shoulders and lifting him up gently. “Ray, you know I’m a lot stronger than I look.”

“Right,” he mumbled, licking and kissing her neck. “Super-strength. Okay. Sorry. This angle good?”

“You’re doing just fine,” Carter praised him, sitting down next to them both and stroking Ray’s back, before his hand went down further and thumbed Kendra’s nipple. “I’m jealous. My lady love, do you think you could accommodate us both?”

“ _Absolutely not,”_ Kendra said, half a laugh forced out of her by Ray’s thrusts, “I have super-strength, not regeneration.”

Carter laid beside her and played with her hair as he watched Ray, who stopped only to kiss a crown along Kendra’s brow, nuzzling into the kisses and panting with exertion. Kendra reached up and grasped his back. “Ray? You’re so good to me. It’s okay, baby. You’re so good to me and I love you. You’re perfect.”

“Love you too,” Ray said, burying his face into her neck as his thrusts became more sloppy. “Kendra? Are you there?”

“Right here,” Kendra promised, reaching up to hold his neck and guide him deeper into her. “You’re doing so well, Ray. You must be so tired, huh? After a long day like today. You were so good for all of us. It’s okay. You can come. You’ve been so good. You can come whenever you’d like.”

Ray keened, a hitching, deep-throated wail as he arched his back, emptying into Kendra as his whole body thrummed with orgasm, pulling behind it, utter exhaustion.

He pulled out of Kendra and kissed her forehead. “You didn’t come.”

“I’m fine,” Kendra insisted. “Ray, you spent all day—“

“I want this,” Ray insisted, kissing down her belly and nuzzling the dark curls between her hips before spreading her thighs open with his hands and kissing her lips. “I wanted it before, and I want it now.”

Some vague part of him screamed from behind the enormous walls of exhaustion and arousal that he was eating his own come out of Kendra with an audience, the rest of their team around to watch as he slid his tongue inside of her, rubbing against her clit. This was the part of him from before the team came into his life and changed every rule he’d had for himself, and it was easily ignored.

The other, larger, more tired and horny part of him could only think of Kendra’s warm slick on his chin, dripping along his jaw and throat and mingled with his come, and get dizzy. Carter’s hand back on his neck, collaring him lightly, didn’t help.

“See?” Sara said, exhausted but smug, “he’s so good. All you have to do is take your time with him, Captain.”

“Oh my god, if you could not hold this over me until the day I die—“

“Good luck,” Len sighed, reaching down to brush his fingers along Kendra’s curls. “Priestess, how does he feel?”

“Like,” Kendra’s chest heaved, reaching down to hold Ray’s head steady, her fingers fisted in her hair, “like worship.”

Ray hummed in pleasure, dragging his tongue up her folds and circling her clit, applying gentle suction, and that was enough; after having him inside of her, most anything tended to be. Kendra rode out her orgasm on his face, crying out and throwing her head back, knowing everyone’s eyes were on her, knowing _Carter_ was looking at her come, and _Ray—_

Ray lifted his head, his chin and throat slick with her arousal, and reached up to take her hand, squeezing hard. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself,” Kendra panted, blinking heavily. “God, Ray, that was incredible.”

“M’glad you’re happy,” he said. “I’m tired.”

“We’re sleeping here?” Kendra laughed, looking around at the steps of the Waverider, the halfhearted attempt they’d all made to make it into Rip’s quarters. Ray nodded.

“Yep,” he said, and clumsily kissed her on the forehead before laying down on the steps and doing just that.

The rest of the team looked at each other, brows raised. Rip was the first one to break the incredulous circle of stares, rubbing the side of his face and yawning. “He’s ridiculous, but he’s got a point. I’m not making it back to bed either.”

“Same,” Sara said, reaching over to Rip’s upturned chair and grabbing another throw pillow, propping it under Ray’s neck. “Here is fine.”

And it was, at least with Carter and Kendra’s soft wings to stroke and soothe and lull everyone into sleep, and a bunch of willing laps to be propped up in, and Ray to cover with the only blanket and lean against, murmuring goodnights and other vague endearments as everyone drifted off.

…

The next morning, Stein hadn’t actually slept the night before, because when the rest of his team got like this, he preferred to keep _incredibly busy._ This was why he’d completed an entire paper to be peer-reviewed before submitting to his favorite journal to publish. Still, he’d found time to do something else, which was make breakfast and wait.

As if cued, around eleven in the morning, his team shuffled in, bleary-eyed, and Jax was the first to come to him, leaning on his shoulder and closing his eyes. “Hey, Grey. My neck hurts really bad.”

“I noticed,” Stein said, his voice dry as his milkless cheerios, “Jefferson, what part of psychic bond has not clued you in to the fact that _my_ neck now also hurts because you decided to sleep on the stairs, which, of all the things—“

He sighed. “Ah, well. Nevermind. We’ll both have an aspirin and be done with it. Come here.”

He rubbed his charge’s back, waking him up by degrees as everyone else shuffled around him, all in half-states of being dressed. No one had quite managed to muster up pants _and_ shirt, but Stein counted himself incredibly lucky that everyone had at least one of the two on.

“It’s a Bacchanalia miracle,” he remarked, and Len made a face.

“Har har, pass the eggs before they get cold,” he groused. Stein gave him a look. Len huffed. “And thank you, I appreciate it.”

“You’d better,” he said, but he passed Len the sriracha he always put on his eggs as well and received a pleased grumble in return.

Jax clung to him all through breakfast, exhausted and grateful to have someone else to complain to, but the rest of the team took their turn resting their tired heads on his shoulder and mumbling gratitude for breakfast and coffee and being a listening, mindful ear.

Which was just what they needed and just what he wanted, because if he’d participated in everything else leading up to the point of this aftercare ritual, his heart would have given out. But, since his heart was still fully intact, he could freely admit he wanted and needed this affection, and if he needed to lock himself in his room and tell Gideon to turn the white noise machine up to have it it, that was just fine.

“So,” Ray yawned as he sat down next to Mick and Kendra, “let’s do this again next week?”

The team burst out laughing. Ray grinned. “Okay, okay. But seriously, we’ll set aside a day on the weekend once I finish the adjustments to my latest suit and it’ll be awesome—“

They were content to eat amongst themselves, listening to Ray chatter on. At some point, they’d find the words to tell him yesterday was more than enough, that as long as they had him in their lives it would always be more than enough, Bacchanalia-style binges or no, but for now, it was nice to hear him talk and watch him light up, full of excitement and love.

Besides, breakfast was when Ray came up with his best and kinkiest ideas, which were always fun to listen to.

 

 


End file.
